The New Kid
by CronaMaken
Summary: This is completely A.U. And has nothing to do with the anime; Same characters. Just no 'weapons' and 'meisters'. Just normal school kids  T for now; likely to be M in later chapters.


**The New Kid~**

Okayy, so I started a fanfic, and was hoping to have people's opinions. I mean, I'm not too far yet. And I apologize this is so short.. _ But I'm hoping for any insight? Y/Y? Haah.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul Eater, or any of its amazing characters. 3

Crona sighed, grabbing his school bag as he faked a smile for his mother. After he closed the door, he sighed, making the long walk to Shibusen Academy. The only thing he liked about finally being able to attend school was the fact that he got to leave his abusive mother.

Even though he didn't have very many friends. He also got picked on a lot. But he would rather that than be at home with a woman such as her. He absolutely despised her, though he would probably deny it. Y'know, every child loves their mother to some degree. His just happened to be very small.

Another sigh escaped when the large building was in sight. And of course, Maka and Soul waiting for him in the usual spot. "H-Hello," He said quietly as he greeted them.

"Hey, Crona~" Maka smiled, turning to walk beside him once he finally got to them. "Did you finish your Algebra homework?" She asked.

"Bah, do you /have/ to bring up homework first thing in the morning? It's not cool at all.." Soul rolled his eyes, his school bag lightly hitting his shoulder as he walked.

"Shut up, Soul!" Maka hit him in the back of the head with her Algebra book. "Just because you don't like it doesn't make it uncool!"

"Maka!" He pouted, covering the back of his head and glancing at her.

Crona giggled at the two as the finally made it to the school grounds. "Yeah.. I got most of it done.. But there were a few that confused me.."

"I can help you in ho-"

"Heeeeeeeeey guys!" Came the voice of the School's Infamous Black*Star. He came running at the three, nearly tackling them down to the ground in a hug. "Goooooooood morning! Your day has just been made complete~! Starting it off seeing my oh so lovely face! Ah, you must be pleased!"

Crona, Maka, and Soul all reached out to cover his mouth. "Just turn around and go to school," they said, almost in unison. Even though each morning started out like this, it made the day interesting.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki sighed, looking at the group of people. "It's early morning.. Would you please quiet down?" She asked, her long black ponytail, swaying slightly.

Black*Star pushed the others' hands away and frowned. "Bah, you guys just don't appreciate my awesomeness." He crossed his arms at his chest and walked along side them.

The group casually chatted as they entered the School. They all split up to go to their Lockers before Homeroom started, saying 'bye' before doing so.

Crona and Maka were in the same Homeroom though, so they met up at the door. When they went inside, everyone was chatting happily about something, but he wasn't sure what until he heard the mention of a new student.

"A new student?" He blinked, looking at Maka. It'd been a while since anyone new transferred into the school.

"First I've heard of it," she shrugged, taking her seat next to his. "Must've just decided to join if we never heard word of it." Maka pulled out her Algebra book and homework. "It does leave me a bit curious, though. I wonder who it'll be."

"I-I feel the same," Crona smiled at her. He took out his homework as well, since Maka had /tried/ to offer to help him.

It was longer than he thought, since the teacher didn't show up until ten minutes after Homeroom had started. Of course, clumsy as ever, but it never ceased to have the Students laughing.

"Er, sorry about that.." Professor Stein stodd, lifting his rolling chair up from the floor. "Anyway, It's just recently been spread around the School, but we've got a few new students today. Be sure to make them feel welcome.." He pushed his glasses up and moved from the doorway, allowing the new students to walk into the room.

A few giggles and "Oh"s were made as everyone was able to see them. Crona wasn't an exception. He hadn't even heard what Maka was mumbling because he was looking at one imparticular.

The guy in the black.


End file.
